Pain In Our Hearts
by Kuro Nuko22
Summary: Kaito and Akaito had always been suffering since their mother had married another man. While their little sister was his little precious one, the two brothers were always punished severely for small reasons. All submitted to the awful man's alcoholism, they have to find a way out of their miserable lives. But how will they do so? Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


Hi there! Welcome to my first story. I hope you like it. -Kuro Nuko22 

Chapter 1- Differences among us...

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Boys it's time to eat, come downstairs please." mom said.  
Both me and Akaito stepped out of our rooms without a word, heading to the dinning room. When we arrived, dad had already sat and mom was finishing serving our dinner.  
"Sit down sweet heart." dad said at the corner of the table to Kaiko.

She quickly and silently took her usual place near him.  
Once mom had sat, we all thanked for the food and started eating. Well, not all...  
"Where's the wine at this table?" Dad asked with his strong voice.  
"Uh... I'm sorry honey, I forgot to buy it today since I was a bit late when I went shopping for dinn-"  
"How could you forget such an obvious thing!?" He started yelling at mom, interrupting her. Knowing that it was out of the question to even try to step in the conversation, me, Akaito and Kaiko only lowered our gazes towards our meal.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Shut the hell up! Enough of your talking!"  
At that order, mom did as he said and continued eating.  
"Daddy please don't be so harsh on mommy, she didn't do it on purpose." Kaiko said trying to calm him down.  
"It's ok love. Never mind about that." He answered rubbing her arm as if he was comforting her. Father couldn't stand not having alcohol to drink every single day.  
Me and my brother could only discreetly watch the scene from the opposite corner of the table until mother broke the silence again and spoke to us.  
"So boys, how was school today?"  
"Fine." Akaito shortly answered first.  
"It was ok." I replied after him.  
"By the way mom..." I started talking a bit unsure if I should do it with dad around.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Humm... Both me and Akaito wanted to talk with you about something that we would like to do with a couple of friends from school." I took a glimpse of our parents' faces before continuing.  
"In fact we all just found out that each of us is able to play a different instrument or have a different talent when it comes to music. And, what we would like to do is that-"  
"We'd like to form a band. That's it." At Akaito's sudden interruption I opened my eyes wide, afraid that he'd been too direct. I then looked at our parents' faces again. Mom and Kaiko looked surprised and glad at the same time but dad's expression didn't change the slightest and he just kept eating.  
"Well, those are some interesting news but are you sure that you all have what it needs to start such thing?" Mom asked, in a caring way.  
"Well for the moment-" "I do not agree to let you two do that." I tried to answer mom's question but dad quickly interrupted me.  
"Why not?" Akaito instantly asked behind him lifting his head up for the first time since he started eating. Sometimes I wish he could be less direct and stay just a little bit more silent to prevent arguing situations.  
"Because I don't want to. That's all."  
"Dad, we're not children anymore, we know what we are willing to do and we all in the group know as well what kind of responsibility this is ok?"  
"Yeah I'm sure you do. I'm the one who's gonna tell you if you're a child or not once I start seeing your grades going down because of your ridiculous band thing !"  
"We can prove you that won't happen but you have to let us try at least. And if we fail then you just have to punish us, as you are used to, and for 'desobeying' you as you always say we do!"  
Akaito and dad kept arguing while the rest of us knew there was no way that we could or should enter the subject to stop them.  
'Seriously Akaito shut up! You're saying too much!' I thought to myself starting to stress. Their voices were only getting louder and louder until they suddenly stopped.  
When I looked at them I understood why: Kaiko brook into tears and dad noticed so. This wasn't good at all. Dad couldn't stand seeing her crying since she was her little protected one. Comparing to the he always treated me and my brother, she was like a diamond to him. And we all knew the reason why.  
"Look what you've done you little-"  
"I did absolutely noth-"  
"Shut up! Get the fuck outta here now! I'm gonna teach you some manners later, you'll see!"  
"Brother no! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have cried!" Kaiko interrupted begging Akaito not to leave between sobs.  
"It's ok, don't worry. It ain't your fault if someone can't control his anger and his problems with alcohol." Akaito told her with a slight sorrowful smile before glaring for a second at dad and leaving the dining table to go upstairs.  
The lamp that was above the table, made both mom's and my face hide in the shadow that our bangs created as we had our heads lowered. On the opposite, the light that reached Kaiko's face only made her tears more noticeable.  
At this useless fight I had lost my will to eat.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'm going upstairs as well." I left the table not looking at anyone but feeling my dad's glare on me. I head to Akaito's room to talk to him.  
"Akaito, can I come in?" I asked him knocking softly on the door.  
"Yeah." He answered in a low tone.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah don't worry about me."  
"I can't do that. You know I'm worried. You shouldn't have argued like that, only God knows what he's gonna do to you once he finishes dinner."  
"I don't care. I'm tired of all of his shit and this shitty life Kaito! It's even more painful to bear with him everyday and have everyone around here suffering, closed up in this damn house like experimental mice than to get beat up every day by him. I just can't stand it anymore! One of these days, I'm gonna become insane and some crazy shit is gonna happen here I swear !" I listened to Akaito, as tears were welling up in his eyes from the anger and revolting feelings.  
"Come here." I said opening my arms to hug him.  
"I'm tired of this as well but I don't quite know what to do right now. And even if I knew, I don't even know if I'd have the courage to do something. Nothing of this is our fault. Not mine, not yours not even Kaiko's or mom's fault. He's the one who's not right in here." I tried to comfort him, rubbing his back.

Akaito was a mere minutes younger than me but although he always seemed to be older because of his cold appearance and personality, I always had this feeling telling me I should protect him at any costs. Also, I was the only one who knew his true self, his weaker side and his weak points.

I let him go from the embrace a few minutes later and just then we both came back to our senses and remembered what was going to happen to him in just a few moments probably.


End file.
